The Unknown Nieghbor
by Ryelle-of-Slytherin
Summary: **CHAPTER 6 NOW UP** Now Kay-Lee lives next to the Dursleys (and Harry). Kay-Lee is 15 and was just accepted into Hogwarts. What is her mysterious past? Why is she dreaming of the Dark mark?? . Will get very interesting! Read and review!!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.  
  
A/N: Sorry to all those who liked the beginning of the other story (Ga~lee), but I couldn't make it go anywhere, this one I can. I think. If anyone wants to, they can take the idea for the story, but they have to write, "This idea was from the amazing (that comment is optional, you could write fabulous) Ryelle3  
  
Prologue~ The Dream  
  
"Kay-Lee. Come here, please." The sweet voice called. It was her mother's voice. She had no idea how she knew this, since she'd never known her mother. She walked through the heavy fog to the voice.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you." Her mother said. She walked closer, eager to see who her imagination had made her father, since she had no idea who either of her parents were, they were killed a year after her birth. As she got closer, a spot on the back of her neck started to sting again. That had been happening since the beginning of June, just two month ago.  
  
"Come, your father is waiting for you." Her mother said. She could tell she was almost there, just a little closer. She walked faster, then started to run. Unfortunately, Mrs. Gold, Kay-Lee's adopted mother was trying to wake her up. Before she fully awoke, she saw the fleeting image that haunted her dreams for the past month. A green cloud shaped like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue.  
  
A/N: Kay-Lee is her first name, not her first and middle name. Her full name is Kay-Lee Ann Thomas well, REVIEW!! I know Ga~Lee is reading this!! You can do anon revs! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else you recognize.  
  
A/N: Have fun reading Ga~lee, since I think your the only one who reads this!  
  
Chapter 1: The Neighbors meet  
  
The dream sparked Kay-Lee's interest in her real parents. As far as she could remember she was Kay-Lee Ann Thomas, but she was told that "Thomas" wasn't her real last name, and that for some reason the adoption agency couldn't find her real last name. The agency said that could be for a number of reasons, ranging from a natural disaster to human error. She was put into the system at age one. Her first adoptive family was the Thomas family, which is where she took her last name, it being from the first family she lived with. Her earliest memories were of a very sweet family, but soon turned bitter. Mr. Thomas constantly beat her, and Mrs. Thomas starved Kay-Lee. However, one day, Kay-Lee was dropped off by her baby sitter, but just as she had gotten out of the baby sitters car, she was ushered into a police car and taken back to the orphanage. By this time she was five, and very happy to leave, mainly because she didn't understand that the Thomas had been killed. Before she got into the car, she looked at the house. All she remembered was the house looked like it had been burned down, and there was a greenish mist above the house.  
  
Those were her memories of her first family. Almost immediately, she was again adopted. Her second family, the Petersons, were much nicer than her first family. She hardly remembered them, but she remembered fun and love. Then on the way home from the movies one night, while Kay-Lee was at the babysitters house, the Petersons crashed, and again, only a year after she got there, she had to leave again.  
  
From ages six to fourteen, Kay-Lee was moved from family to family, same thing happening everywhere. The family was abusive, and a year after the adoption, each family was murdered in the same way as the first. Each time she saw the ruins of the house, she could swear that there were green clouds forming a shape, the same shape over and over again, just like the shape in her dream. The family she lived with last were the Bottes. When they were killed, Kay-Lee was walking home from school. Then she saw something green in the sky. As she got closer to her house, she saw it had been burning and was just been put out. She looked up and saw the cloud- shape. It was clearer now than ever. A skull with a snake as a tongue. The part that scared her was she was apparently the only one to see it. From that house, she went to the one she was currently living in. The Gold's didn't seem to be perfect, but they didn't beat her. Yet.  
  
The Gold family, and Kay-Lee lived at 6 Privet dr., next to the Dursleys, their 'perfect' son Dudley and Harry Potter, who as far as Kay-Lee is concerned, seems to nice to be in St. Brutus' Center for Criminally Incurable boys. Then again, Kay- Lee only moved here halfway through the school year and didn't even know Harry existed until he came back. That day, she saw him outside after one of his fights with his uncle. She could sometimes hear them, and then Mr. Dursley lowered his voice suddenly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. That day, Kay-Lee decided to talk to him.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kay-Lee Thomas." She said as cheerful as she could.  
  
"Hi." She could tell he only said that to be polite, and that he didn't want to talk. However, they did shake hands. At that moment his scar began to sting, and he saw the end of her dream.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm Kay-Lee Thomas, I live next door." She answered  
  
"Oh. I thought the Golds moved there. Do you know Dean Thomas?" he asked, trying to figure out if she knew of Hogwarts. He guessed not.  
  
"No, I don't know any other 'Thomas'. The Golds did move there, I was adopted."  
  
"Oh." Harry thought, 'why didn't I figure that out?' The family that lived next door was blonde. Kay-Lee had black hair that framed her light-skinned face. Just then, an owl flew by and into Harry's room. "I've got to go." Then it flew out and into Kelly's room. "You might want to get that. They make awful messes." He thought of a reason to know this "we've go one nesting in our house." Well, he thought, I wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay, then. Bye." She said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dear Kelly,  
  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. If you would come to platform nine and three quarters at ten o'clock on Aug 1st. We will explain there.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Here is the booklist for your fifth year. Also, be informed that you may come two weeks early. Herbology- Advanced Herbology Charms- Charms and Spells, level five History of magic - Goblin Rebellions Transfiguration - Transfiguration, level five Potions- Advanced potions Defense against the Dark acts- Creatures and Spells to Know for Your Protection  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Oh, good. My letter is here." He said. He read the letter. "I wonder why he wants me early?" He thought to himself. "I won't question him, though. I want to leave early. I wonder who Kay-Lee really is, and what she knows about the dark mark. I guess I'll find out soon who she is, maybe that'll tell Me." he said and went downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon the 'good' news.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Huh? What joke is this?" Kelly said as she read her letter. Who sent it? She'd never heard of 'Professor Dumbledore', if he existed. "Maybe Harry sent it. But that doesn't make sense; we barely know each other. I'll ask him about it."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next day, Harry was sitting outside when Kelly saw him.  
  
"Harry, where is platform 9 ¾?" she asked, slightly serious, slightly sarcastic.  
  
"How do you know about that?" he said, surprised.  
  
"I got a letter yesterday, and I think I know who sent it." She continued, "they asked me to come to a place called Hogwarts in two days and they want me to use platform 9 ¾." She said slightly accusingly, but was otherwise completely truthful.  
  
"Has anything very weird every happened to you?" he said, figuring to go about this the same way as Hagrid had. "You know, Strange, unexplainable things?"  
  
That had to be a yes. Strange, unexplainable things were the title of her life, with her dreams, the mysterious deaths of all the abusive families.  
  
"Yes, I guess. What does that have to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"This is no joke, this is real. I can tell you about how to use platform 9 ¾, but I doubt I can go with you. Unless. I think I might be able to go with you." He was thinking he could be her guide and help with the platform.  
  
"Why does it say 'a month earlier'?" she asked  
  
"You've moved a lot?" he said  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They've probably never made contact until now, and instead of placing you with the first years, Professor Dumbledore will catch you up. I hope you're a fast learner." He answered. "I myself will be going in two weeks, and I can't wait."  
  
"You said before that you might be able to go with me?"  
  
"Yes, tell you parents, they'll need to drive us to the platform tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
"The letter said that a Professor McGonagall was going to come to explain everything." Kay-Lee told Mrs. Gold about the letter after the conversation with Harry. "Harry, the boy next door goes there, too. He seemed very sincere about it. What's the harm of waiting for this Professor to come?" Kay-Lee secretly prayed that Mrs. Gold would wait for this supposed Professor, since she really wanted to go to this school, if it existed. The only problem was in getting permission. Even Kay-Lee could think of reasons not to let this person in, especially if the letter is a joke and Harry really goes to St. Brutus'.  
  
"Fine. I'll wait for this Professor McGonagall. Then I'll see if you can go." Mrs. Gold said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. There was a woman in a robe and cape, along with a pointy hat. "Who is that?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Kay-Lee answered nervously. Mrs. Gold didn't seem to like the fact that Kay-Lee was accepted and wanted to go to a school she's never heard of, to become a witch, a fairytale character!  
  
"Well, go answer it!" Mrs. Gold ordered. She hadn't spoken angrily to Kay-Lee yet, so when her voice sounded harsh, Kay-Lee was surprised. "Well? Get the door!"  
  
"Hello. Come in." Kay-Lee answered the door as politely as possible.  
  
"Why, thank you. I assume that you got your letter?" Kay-Lee nodded, along with Mrs. Gold. "Is she allowed to come early? I can assure Hogwarts is always the safest place to be."  
  
"Yes, about this 'Hogwarts,' what exactly is it?" Mrs. Gold asked, doubtfully  
  
"Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the country. It is where students, starting at age eleven and ending at seventeen."  
  
"But I'm fifteen, or I will be in one month." Kay-Lee said  
  
"Which is why you were asked to come early."  
  
"What about Harry?" Kay-Lee asked  
  
"You've met? Oh, yes, he lives next door, right? He was also asked to come early, though what's the difference in him coming earlier, he can be your guide."  
  
"Great, so can I go?" Kay-Lee turned to Mrs. Gold, who had been silent since her question about Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm not thrilled with you arriving two month ago just to leave again, but why not? Okay." Mrs. Gold said, feeling out-numbered. Kay-Lee was practically jumping.  
  
"Okay then, Kay-Lee, the train leaves at ten tomorrow. Oh, don't forget to bring money for your books, robes and wand." Professor McGonagall said, then she disappeared with a pop.  
  
The next day, when Kay-Lee woke up, her neck was sting again, practically burning. She dismissed it as sleeping wrong, although part of her didn't believe that. She got dressed as fast as possible, only to be upset when she realized she had till 9:30, and it was only 8 o'clock. She went down to breakfast slowly, thinking that the loner it took her to get there, the faster time would pass. Finally, 9 o'clock came and she decided to go pick up Harry, hoping it wasn't too early. When she got to the door, Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about a reason why you're early, a Professor McGonagall came over and I asked her about you, and she suggested you come early to 'be my guide.'" Kay-Lee said in the car ride to the train station. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Yes, she's the transfiguration teacher, and my head of house." Harry answered. At this Kay-Lee looked confused, so Harry explained what the houses were, then how they were sorted.  
  
"Oh. They all sound interesting. What about teachers? Are there any weird teachers?" so Harry told her about Snape, and the seemingly cursed DADA job.  
  
"We're here." Mrs. Gold said, after a long ride. She still didn't like Kay- Lee going away to a school she didn't know about, learning magic, which obviously existed, as that professor McGonagall disappeared into thin air.  
  
"So, Harry, how do we get to platform 9 3/4?" Kay-Lee asked, meaning to ask that during the car ride, but too involved in wanting to know about teachers.  
  
"Just run through the barrier." Harry answered simply.  
  
"Oh. It's not solid? What it a not magical person leans on it?"  
  
"I'm sure it's enchanted for only people who know about it. And the term for non-magical people is 'muggle'" Harry answered. Soon they were on the train, which was almost completely empty, except for the occasional person. Kay-Lee found an empty area and sat down, and she and Harry continued to talk about Hogwarts. When they ran out of things to talk about, they started talking about their past.  
  
"I don't think I've been with any one family longer than two years, except one." Kay-Lee said, almost wistfully, as if she really didn't miss them.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem to miss them."  
  
"I don't. All but one family was abusive. Again, all but the one that didn't abuse me died in a mysterious house fire, with odd green smoke. The other was in a car crash. It's funny, each time I try to remember the smoke, I think of a skull." Harry wondered if there was more to this girl than he knew. He needed to find out more. Maybe he's heard of her parents!  
  
"Who were your actual parents?" He asked, figuring it better to ask, rather than trick her.  
  
"I think my mother was someone named Alia Ekan, but unfortunately that's her maiden name. I don't know my father's last name, but I think his first name was 'Tim' or something like that. There was an accident at the adoption agency and my early files were destroyed. So, what's your story?" Kay asked brightening at the end. Harry told her all he knew, since pretty much everyone knew, and he wouldn't be telling her something deep and secretive. Also, if he didn't tell her, she might get mad, and then he would never know why she knew about the dark mark, if she never knew about Hogwarts, or magic.  
  
"So, Voldemort killed my parents, and I got stuck with the Dursleys who think I'm a freak. Oh, unfortunately, I don't think it would be a good idea if the Golds ever visited the Dursleys, unless they also think you're a freak." Harry concluded  
  
"I don't think they think I'm a freak, I think Mrs. Gold just can't get used to the idea I'm 'moving out' even if I'll be back in the summer. Wow! Is that Hogwarts?" Kay-Lee said in amazement.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
A/N: notes will be rare, possibly, especially if I end w/ a cliffhanger (as I so often will, it helps me write {and I'm evil}). Also, I might put a review/ update thingy. (Like -every ten reviews and I'll update-) it'll probably wind up being every review, though, since last time I checked I only had one review (thanx Ga~Lee, but it's only cause I told u!) for this, and one review for the older version of this story. Well, I'm finished complaining, REVIEW!!! The title of the next chapter: The First Month 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is sooooo late, but it should be extra long, and as much as I wish I could blame a delay on the computer, it was partly my fault. I had almost 1-½ pages written, and they were deleted. Ah, so I rewrote them better (if not shorter) well, the delay gave more people time to review!! Yeah right. Well here  
  
A/N 2: (1/19/03) Now, this chapter has been finished for about three weeks, but I had some unfortunate internet problems and couldn't upload. Sorry bout the delay.  
  
Chapter 3: The First Month, part 1  
  
"This is the great hall, where you'll be eating dinner. In that direction are the dungeons, which is where the potions classes are held, and the Slytherin dorms are down there, too." Professor Dumbledore said. He had met them after they got off the train. Now he was leading them to the Gryffindor tower, after their debate as to which house she might be put in. She thought about their conversation.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Now, Miss Thomas, I am right in guessing that Mr. Potter has told you about the four houses?" Professor Dumbledore said, "Which do you think you'd be in? Which do you think she'd be in Harry?"  
  
"I don't think she'd be in Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." Harry answered after studying Kay-Lee again  
  
"Miss Thomas?" Professor Dumbledore asked  
  
"I agree with Harry, Gryffindor." Kay-Lee answered.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Over that way are the Astronomy Tower and Ravenclaw dorms. And here we are! Oh, yes, did you decide on a password? It can't be one of your names, nor a number, letter or 'Gryffindor'" Professor Dumbledore concluded the tour as the neared the fat lady's portrait.  
  
"Okay, how about. er. dragon eggs?" Harry suggested  
  
"Fine with me." Kay-Lee said.  
  
"That's a good password." Professor Dumbledore said, and they went into the common room. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Your bed is where it is always, Harry, and yours is up the stairs and to the left. Dinner is at the same time as always. Any questions?" Said Professor Dumbledore. Kay-Lee decided to ask a question that's been confusing her since she talked to Harry on the train.  
  
"How am I to complete four years of school in just one month?" Kay-Lee asked  
  
"You won't" Professor Dumbledore answered simply. Kay-Lee and Harry looked confused. "You will be learning each year in one month. This month will be first year, second next month, the third, fourth, and then what you've missed in fifth. If you complete everything as planned, then you should be returning sometime mid-December. Basically, don't think of it as having one month to complete four years, but one year to make up five. If that's all, I'll leave." And so he did.  
  
"So. you're going to have to show me the way here again." Kay-Lee said to Harry.  
  
"That's alright, why don't we go get settled. Your things should be up there." Harry said.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Alright, our first lesson is in Potions. Now, usually classes will be an hour long, with one two hour-long double period. Classes are made of two houses, one year. But, since you have a month to learn one year, this is your schedule." Professor Dumbledore handed Kay-Lee a piece of parchment. On it was her schedule. "You'll have to take classes on Saturday, so you can catch up."  
  
"That's all right. I want to catch up fast." Kay-Lee said happily. Harry and Kay-Lee had gone to get their supplies yesterday; they got to Hogwarts the day before.  
  
"That's very good. You'll be learning with Professor Snape, once he returns from vacation, which will probably be in two weeks. For now, Harry and I will teach you." At the mention of his name, Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore then said,  
  
"Me? Helping her with potions?" Harry asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, Harry, as much as Professor Snape hates to admit, you do very well in his class."  
  
"Okay, well, what are we doing today?" Harry asked, while he helped Kay-Lee set up her cauldron and other things.  
  
"Just a simple healing potion." Professor Dumbledore answered, and was right. They were done in half an hour, the shortest time possible, as the professor had said. "You have a real talent for potion-making. I think you might be able to join that class early."  
  
"What's next?" Kay-Lee asked, excited that she'd found something she's good at.  
  
"Next, you will be learning how to make a simple sleeping potion." The rest of the session went like that. She would rarely make a mistake, but at one point Harry caught her stirring the potion too much. She seemed to enjoy making the potions, and finished three, all different types, in the two hours they had for potions. "That was very good. You've already learned what it normally takes a class one week." Professor Dumbledore congratulated Kay-Lee.  
  
"What's the next class, Professor?" Kay-Lee asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts (A/N: will most likely be referred to as DADA from now on {just for those who don't know what DADA is})." Professor Dumbledore answered, "and your teacher will be Professor Nissus. (no Ga~Lee, I'm not obsessed, just can't think of anything.)"  
  
"What will I be learning?"  
  
"Mainly, the first half of this lesson will focus on some easy defensive curses, then moving onto blocking spells." Professor Dumbledore said, and then started to demonstrate the motion for the disarming spell. Again, though, Kay-Lee surprised the professor at how fast she was catching on. Then she had lunch.  
  
"Next you have history of magic. You'll go to that classroom, though, since Professor Binns is here and willing to teach you." Professor Dumbledore told her. Harry had warned her that it was boring, but she didn't expect it to be that boring. And according to her schedule, she had this first thing on Fridays. She was sure she'd never fully wake up that day. Next she had transfiguration, where she had to change a match into a pin, and after five or six tries, she got it. Next was charms, the last class. That again was easy for her, since she seemed to have a knack for remembering spells. The only class that she didn't have was Herbology, and she would have that first tomorrow.  
  
The next two weeks went like the first day. Kay-Lee had a great talent for potions and charms, but despised her History of Magic class. She was so far ahead in her potions class, that she might be allowed to join that class early. Harry and Kay-Lee found out why Professor Dumbledore wanted Harry there two weeks early. For a prefect meeting, which surprised Harry, since he never thought he'd be a prefect. The other prefects from Gryffindor were, of course, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender Brown; from Ravenclaw were Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, George Roberts, and Peter Bailey; from Hufflepuff the prefects were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley, and Trevor Naever; and from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and, much to Harry's dismay, Draco Malfoy. All the teachers came back early, too.  
  
A/N: I thought I'd be nice and post earlier than I would with posting the whole chapter, so I cut it in half. It's only 10:34 (while typing, not at posting time), so I might write more, but I'll still post it in 2 parts. I probably won't post this till tomorrow anyway.  
  
Pronunciations: Nissus- Knee - Seuss (No, Ga~Lee, I'm not obsessed. {although, for once the DADA teacher doesn't have a big part [or does he?]})  
  
Naever- Nay- Vair (although he's really just a background character {or is he.})  
  
And that's all! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Month, Part 2  
  
"Alright, first, as prefects, you have to make up the Passwords. You'll have twenty minutes to make up five passwords, and try to be original." Professor McGonagall said and had all the prefects go into separate corners for each house, and then she cast silencing charms so the other house prefects wouldn't know the other's passwords. (sorry if this doesn't make sense, blame Eminem {I'm listening to the radio.} back to the story!)  
  
"Okay, how about. Dragons Eggs?" Harry suggested once they got to their corner.  
  
"Okay, How about Ashwinder? I'll write them down." Hermione said.  
  
"Divinitation?" Lavender suggested.  
  
"Bravery?" Ron said  
  
"Alright, that's four, one more. how about Voldemort? It would be good for everyone to say his name." Hermione suggested, and both Ron and Lavender shuddered (fun word to type! {Random comment =) })  
  
"I agree, especially if he's back." Harry answered  
  
"I guess. I don't like it. but your right. we all should learn to say it." Ron said, rather reluctantly.  
  
"So say it." Harry challenged. "'it' is going to be the password, after all."  
  
"V-Voldemort." Ron stammered.  
  
"There, see, he didn't come attack you." Hermione said. "Lavender?"  
  
"V-V-Vold-Voldemort" she stammered, even more than Ron.  
  
"Time's up. I'm taking the charms off now." Professor McGonagall said, then a minuet later, the silencing charm was taken off. She collected all the papers, then after a ten-minuet lecture she let them all go to the common rooms.  
  
"Oh, now you can meet Kay-Lee. I already told you about her, right?" Harry said as they walked back to the common room. Once they got to the common room, Harry made introductions and everyone started to talk about what Kay- Lee was doing with Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, he says I'm already up to second year and some third year classes." Kay-Lee said.  
  
"Wow, congratulations. That's two years in only two weeks." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." She said coldly "So, what are your stories?" Kay-Lee asked. Ron told her how he had five older brothers and a younger sister, what they were doing and what his father did. Hermione told her that her parents were muggles, and maybe it was Harry's imagination, but when she said that, Kay- Lee sort of flinched.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Ron asked once Hermione was finished. Kay-Lee answered with almost the exact same answer as what she said to Harry.  
  
"You don't miss any of them?" Ron asked, surprised at her calm, and at times, almost happy tone of voice.  
  
"All but one abused me." She answered.  
  
"That's horrible!" Hermione said, outraged.  
  
"Yeah, I know." she answered coldly "it was really strange, though, I remember seeing green smoke over every house. It was shaped like a skull, too. It seemed that only I could see it." Kay-Lee said. Everyone looked shocked  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So, who is she really?" Ron asked once Kay-Lee left for the library. She practically lived there now; she loved learning new spells and potions.  
  
"She seems to be exactly who she says she is. She lives next to the Dursley's, so before she got her letter she came over and introduced herself. When she shook my hand, I got a picture of the Dark Mark and I think she dreamed about it. I think that's the green smoke skull she's talking about." Harry answered. "I don't think she's anything like a spy or a Death Eater, if that's what you mean."  
  
"I really don't think she's a spy, but I think she must be important." Hermione answered  
  
"Why do you think that?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, she was either very unlucky, or lucky, or all the attacks on her families were planned." Hermione explained  
  
"I wonder why she's important?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe she's another founders heir? You know, its' possible, we don't know her real parents." Hermione said  
  
"Alia Ekan. That's her mother. But 'Ekan' is her maiden name." Harry said. "She told me on the train when she told me her history."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kay-Lee was glad she left. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she didn't really trust muggles. She never really trusted people, mainly because they abused her. She figured that since Hermione was muggle born she couldn't be trusted and would eventually turn on her.  
  
"Oh, well." she sighed. She was only one in the library except for Madam Pince. She decided to look at fourth year-level potions. She'd already memorized many third year potions, and will most likely be joining the other fifth years within the first month of school.  
  
Soon Kay-Lee was reading potions only some of the teachers knew. It wasn't that they were dark potions; they were just complex. The dark potions were in the restricted section.  
  
As she was going back to the common room, she saw something lying on the ground. It was a silky-silvery material. She remembered seeing Harry's invisibility cloak. 'It's an invisibility cloak!' She thought. She picked it up, hid it under her cloak and walked back to the common room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Later that night, Kay-Lee slipped out of the common room with the cloak. She walked silently to the library, then into the restricted section, to the potions section, and started reading a book called 'moste potente potions'. She looked through it and realized why this book was in the restricted section. It had many disfigured people, a man turned inside out, potions with very odd and painful side effects, one that could disguise you as another person for an hour, only the transformation didn't look very nice. Kay-Lee really wanted to try one of these potions. One, called the 'Sternap potion' was used to find your true parents. You make the potion, put in a drop of your blood, then images with names appear in the potions.  
  
"I have to remember that. I really want to find out who my parents are." Kay-Lee muttered. Then she realized that tomorrow she had to take the third year potion final. Each time she finished learning all that was necessary; she took the year final in that subject. She decided to take the book with the Sternap potion in it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Well, tomorrow's the feast." Ron said.  
  
"How are your lessons?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'll probably be able to join the fifth year potions class at the very beginning of the year." Kay-Lee answered, sounding excited.  
  
"Are you actually excited?" Ron asked surprised. "Have you met Snape?"  
  
"Yes. I think he's fine. He's a little greasy, and I don't think he's the greatest, or nice, but I like potions." Kay-Lee explained.  
  
"Alright, I still think your insane, but." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Ron, honestly, don't call people insane." Hermione playfully chided. Kay-Lee got the impression they liked each other  
  
"It's really nice out, want to go sit by the lake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Alright" they all answered. Once they got to the lake, they decided to walk around it. Then at the far end, something happened. A large snake slithered out of the bushes and came face to face with Harry.  
  
"In sssix month time, the ssserpentsss daughter will arissse more powerful than the ssserpent himssself, and only the Lion, Eagle and Badger, combined can defeat her." The snake hissed. Kay-Lee paled.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
"I-I-I-I understood it!" she answered  
  
"I didn't know you were a parselmouth," Harry said, "You can talk and understand snakes" He explained seeing the puzzled look on her face. "I can too." He added.  
  
"I didn't know either." She said.  
  
"If you can understand this, you're a parselmouth." Harry said, in parseltongue.  
  
"Yes." She said  
  
"That was in parselmouth." Ron said, talking to Kay-Lee. She saw that he seemed to look as if she might kill them any second.  
  
"Is there something wrong with being a Parselmouth?" she asked.  
  
"It's believed that only Slytherin's heirs are Parselmouths. I'm, only one because of Voldemort. Who is Slytherin's heir." Harry answered pointing to his scar.  
  
"Oh. Now, what did 'In six month time, the serpents daughter will arise more powerful than the serpent himself, and only the Lion, Raven and Badger combined can defeat her' mean?" Kay-Lee asked  
  
"That's what it said?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes" Harry answered  
  
"Well, who are the serpent, Lion, Badger and Eagle?" Ron asked  
  
"Sounds like the crest." Kay-Lee said  
  
"Do you think it means the heirs of the founders?" Ron asked  
  
"Could be, which means the serpent would be Voldemort. He has a daughter?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"Maybe. It said that the serpent's daughter will be more powerful, and will require the eagle, badger and lion combined to defeat her." Hermione explained. "So, if they are talking about the heirs, then Voldemort has a daughter more powerful than himself, and only the heirs of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor can defeat her."  
  
"So, we have to find Voldemort 's daughter, then the heirs of the houses." Harry said  
  
"Why us?" Kay-Lee asked  
  
"If this didn't concern us, the snake wouldn't have told me. Or us." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that we're us." Ron joked  
  
"Maybe he told you because you're an heir." Kay-Lee said.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, sounding surprised. "I guess it might explain things."  
  
"So, who are the others?" Kay-Lee thought aloud  
  
A/N: This would be such a good place to end the chapter, but I'm not that mean. At least not yet in this story  
  
"How could we find them?" Ron asked  
  
"We don't know anything about them, except maybe that they at one time went to Hogwarts." Harry said  
  
"They would probably be in the respective house, but it's possible that they were in a different house." Hermione reasoned  
  
"Do we even know how old these people could be?" Kay-Lee asked  
  
"I'm guessing not older than forty or younger than twenty. They might not be able to fight outside that age range." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, probably, but that just makes it all that much harder." Ron complained.  
  
"We also have to find out who his daughter is. Especially if she's more powerful." Ron said, sounding scared.  
  
"Maybe she'll be good" Kay-Lee said  
  
"Well, something we have, we know her approximate age. She can't be older than thirty, or younger than fourteen." Hermione said, then she explained. "If he had her way before he met Harry, she probably would have risen already. He couldn't have had her while he was without a normal body, for obvious reasons, and he couldn't have just had her because she would only be around six months at her time of rising as predidcted. So my guess is she's about seventeen."  
  
"Do you think she is here? If she is, she's probably a spy." Harry said  
  
"It's getting dark, maybe we should go in. Feast tomorrow, you know." Ron said.  
  
"You're going to be sorted, right? Are you allowed to join any of our classes?" Hermione asked as they were walking back to the castle.  
  
"I know I'll be joining your potions, but Professor Snape said that I'm moving so fast in potions I might need a special class." Kay-Lee answered, "Other than that, possibly DADA, and maybe in a week, Charms and Transfiguration." Kay-Lee answered. They all decided to go eat dinner in the great hall, and then they went up to bed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I got Professor Dumbledore's welcome speech straight from HP + the Sorcerer's Stone, so no accusing me of plagerism, as I did give credit to JKR and whoever else owns HP. Same goes for anything else you do recognize, but I lay claim to Kay-Lee and her history.  
  
Chapter 5: The Sorting  
  
"Thomas, Kay-Lee" Professor McGonagall said. Finally Kay-Lee was being sorted. As she walked up to the hat, she noticed everyone watching her and she could hear them whispering to each other.  
  
"Hmmm, so you figured you'd be in Gryffindor?" said a small voice in her ear, "Even in their dorms. well, I don't think so, too much of a thirst to prove yourself. very smart, but a bit too much determination to be a Ravenclaw, yes, SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped.  
  
"But, she seemed way too nice to be a Slytherin!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't know, she wasn't very nice to me." Hermione argued.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong about her house. I mean she loved potions and when Professor Dumbledore and I were teaching her DADA, she was very interested in the Dark spells." Harry answered.  
  
"Dark spells?" Ron said, surprised. "She really iis/i a Slytherin."  
  
"You know, the hat tried to put me in Slytherin, right? I'm not saying they're all great, but maybe there's more to some of them than 'Slytherin.'" Harry said, slightly defensive.  
  
"How again did you manage to get here then?" Ron said, and then realized it was slightly offending. "No offense."  
  
"That's alright. I had heard about Slytherin, from Malfoy, then at the feast they didn't look very happy, so I kept repeating 'Not Slytherin' in my head, the hat listened." Harry answered, wondering if the same thing happened but Kay-Lee didn't say 'Not Slytherin '  
  
"Maybe, but once I said I was muggle-born she didn't seem to trust me anymore." Hermione said. Then the food appeared on the table.  
  
"And she likes potions. Didn't think Snape was bad." Ron said  
  
"And she's a parselmouth." Hermione said  
  
"D'ya think she's You-Know-Who's daughter?" Ron asked  
  
"I thought we were training you to say the name Ron." Hermione accused.  
  
"Old habits die hard?" Ron offered pathetically. "So do you?"  
  
"She doesn't seem like it." Harry wandered into thought. 'it kind-of does fit, since she doesn't know her parents, dreams about the Dark Mark, is a parselmouth- no! This is what happened in my second year, since I was a parselmouth, everyone thought I was the heir!' Harry thought.  
  
"I don't know, I mean she is a parselmouth," Harry cut Hermione off there  
  
"So am I, and before you say it, there's an explanation for everything else pointing in that direction, too." He said  
  
"Okay, but why don't we talk about this later, Professor Dumbledore is welcoming everyone." Hermione said. The two boys stopped talking  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! (Lard! {You know I had to add it, Ga~Lee}). Thank you." He sat down. The everyone talked about their respective summers for the rest of the meal. Ron and his family went to visit Charlie, and Hermione, much to Ron's relief, didn't visit Viktor Krum, and she said she had a pretty normal summer. Surprisingly all three had a relatively "boring" summer. They all soon forgot their previous conversation, and went up to the common room. They all were tired, so they went to bed.  
  
A/N: short, I know, but I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prophecies By Owl  
  
"Harry, how can you actually get up so early?" Ron asked the next day when they met in the common room to go to breakfast.  
  
"Aunt Petunia always has me get up early to make breakfast, I just got used to it." He answered simply. They were one of the last ones to breakfast, so only about a minuet after they came in the owl post arrived. What suprised Harry was that an owl landed in front of him. Harry recognized it as a eagle owl, with ear-like tufts of feathers on its head.  
  
"Whose owl is that?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't know, get it's letter" Hermione answered  
  
"I've got it. it says,  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The younger Serpent, Lion, Badger and Eagle are all the same age.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked  
  
"Maybe it's in reference to the prophecy. You know, from the other day." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Probably." Harry agreed, thinking. If he was an heir, then whoever the other heirs were, they were also at Hogwarts. This was, of course, if he was an heir.  
  
"Does that mean that they are all fifth years?" Ron asked  
  
"If I'm an heir." Harry answered.  
  
"Probably." Hermione said.  
  
A/N: Oh. Painfully short. Sorry this took awhile. THIS IS NOW ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS! Sorry, but I really have no ideas for more. E-Mail me more ideas, [b]REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW![/b] 


End file.
